particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyo Worker's Party
|armed_wing = Worker-Peasant Red Guards|youth_wing = Young Jucheists of Kyoseon}} The Kyo Worker's Party, or WPK, originally named the''' Communist Party of Dankuk'', ''is the current ruling party of Kyoseon with a program of extreme syncretism, National Bolshevism, and Juche. Members of the WPK are typically known as '''Workmen. Historically, the KWP was a powerful and influential force throughout Kyo and Dranish trade unions, intellectual circles, and media, eventually rising to power in the 4590s. Throughout the Communist period Dankuk went through sweeping systematic changes, including mass rioting of the working class, gender equality, universal health care, education, centralization of economy, and seizure of the means of production by the party and state. Although the Communist Party later had to begrudgingly endure several social democratic reforms throughout the later years of their reign, the party remained a strong force throughout Dankuk. However, due to the death of Pak Young Sun in 4612 and the threat of a monarchist restoration, the party was in crisis and pulled out of all offices and elections, with the politburo reconfiguring the party as an underground orginization opposed to monarchism. After the 4613 Imperial Restoration, all communist activities were extremely suppressed by the authorities as Cheon Hon Soo rose to power. After renaming the orginization the'' ''Socialist Liberation Party, Cheon's forces engaged in guerilla warfare against the Kyo Empire from 4615-4621, when Cheon fell from prominence after severe misconduct. The party later gained popularity as the Liberation Front with a republican anti-monarchist stance, abandoning what remained of the party's socialist elements. Following the rise of Kim In Sun to chairman, the party returned to it's radical leftist roots, renamed the Kyo Worker's Party, and was legalized as a legitimate political party in 4641. History Beginnings The Communist Party of Dankuk was formally founded by Pak Young Sun in 4578 initially as the electoralist and administrative front of The Union of Dranish Workers (later The Union of Dranish Worker-Peasants), a moderately large federation of Communo-Syndicalist radical trade unions in various Dranish Industries. Pak, being a rising leader of the agricultural faction, was tasked with setting up a legitamite political party for the Union to use to influence Dranish politics. The party quickly amassed a following among the Dranish working class and masses, allowing the union much greater influence and the ability to spread it's ideology far and wide among the populace. However, internal conflict between Pak and Union leadership persisted, with Pak threatening to dissolve the party and form a seperate front multiple times (the Union repeatedly cut off funding in return). While Pak's policies had authoritarian tendencies, the Union under Shin Dae Hyung was strictly anarchist and communo-syndicalist. Eventually, the problem would be resolved with the purges of 4589. The Libertarian Period From the 4570s to 4589, the Communist party was a staunchly Libertarian Socialist organization and the heart of the Dranish Syndicalist movement. However, Authoritarian currents slowly surfaced, culminating in the purges of 4589. Return to Power After the dissolution and major breakup of the Liberal Democratic factions in the House of Representatives, the Worker's Party took control of Dankuk in 4651. Although they attempted to create a Jucheist Liberal Democracy, reforms were largely undermined by the inefficient reform system of a constitutional Parliament. Electoral History Flags Party Flags taedang_1.png|Flag of the Communist Party of Dankuk, officially used 4578-4593. De facto replaced by variant flag 4586 onwards, contested with Eumyangi later taedang_2.png|Variant party flag, introduced 4585, from 4586-4593 de facto party flag yryVBJ6.png|Eumyangi used by party anarchists, libertarians, and syndicalists 4578-4589 red2.png|Socialist Red Flag of Labor, used consistently from 4578-4621 and again 4640-present. Although not an official party flag, generally used as a symbol of leftism, communism, and juche by party members and officials qt-a_dg.gif|Black and Red flag used interchangeably with the red flag 4578-4583 and used again as the flag of the Socialist Liberation Party 4613-4640 qt-a_nr.gif|Variant red and black flag used rarely in place of party flags 4589-4621 dprk_1.png|Party Flag used 4593-4613, based on the Kyobando flag and hammer and sickle. Despite remaining unpopular with party leadership due to its' nationalistic connotations, was used widely by the populous during Dankuk's communist period (4590-4613) lmao.png|Flag of the Liberation Front, used 4621-4640. Differing from previous flags, it dropped socialist imagery in favor of republican red, yellow, and blue. DSL7Hp1XkAAtP6P.jpg|Flag of the Liberation Front and later Kyo Worker's Party, used 4640-4641. Using jucheist imagery, the flag showed a transition from republicanism and radical liberalism to Juche and socialism. WPK_alt.png|Current flag of the KWP, adopted 4641 Totalist.png|Emblem of the Totalists|link=Totalist Workmen TOT.PNG|Flag of the Totalists|link=Totalist Workmen Related Flags SYNDIES.png|Flag of the UDW, an important partner of the CPD during it's early years Anarkiddie.png|Eumyangi, used by communist and socialist revoltuionaries from 4590 onwards, and the flag of Dankuk 4603-4613 DankukCommunist.png|Flag of Dankuk Oct.1 4603-Oct.30 4603